The interference
by Anim3Hugg3r
Summary: A girl from Australia comes to Japan to become an artist for anime but she has to finish school, so she decides she will learn Japanese. She makes friends with Kagome and on one day Kagome shows her something she will never see ever again. Read and find out for more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi second time story (if you have time please read my other story "the one and only… but who could it be?" PLEAWS?!

Review corner (this is where it will be):

-None-

_English talking_

Japanese talking

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

The interference

Summary: (This is from my view) A girl from Australia comes to Japan to become an artist for anime but she has to finish school, so she decides she will learn Japanese. She makes friends with Kagome and on one day Kagome shows her something she will never see ever again. Read and find out for more!

My name is Cheryl, Cheryl Hunt I am going to Japan to become a famous anime artist. I had learned how to draw when I was 5 year of age and I got better at drawing. I took art and tech classes while in the main time I learned Japanese, I decided to stop college in Australia and go to college in Japan so I could learn more about anime and Japan.

At the moment the plane is about to land and I'm waiting here quietly because I am a shy at first but once I've seen you for a day I'm quite different. The plane has landed and I'm getting out of my seat and I see a girl nearly same height as me but just a little lower she has dark brown hair and at the moment I think she's angry.

"Hey! Move I need to get through here! I've got to get through!" the girl yelled, I moved out the way and sat on my seat and waited for everyone to pass me. 'She sure is angry I tell ya' I thought to myself, I got out of my seat and grabbed my bags once again and walked to the door.

"Ahh! The sweet smell of Japan!" I said out loud in excitement, I stretched my arms and started walking to the luggage area. When I got to the luggage area I saw that mean girl again 'I better stay out of sight or she'll yell again' I thought so I moved to where the luggage comes out the hole and waited for my luggage.

"No, no, no and no wait ah yes here it is" I said to myself I reached down to grab my luggage and I grab the handle and I felt a hand on mine, I look up and I see her again 'great what now!' I angrily thought.

"Hey! Get your hands off my bag this is mine can't you read it says my name!" the girl yelled I look at the name tag on the bag and I see my name. "Umm, did you even read the name before you grabbed it you never know if I grab your bag and it has something precious in it it could be lost forever?" I said trying not to raise my voice. The girl looked at the name tag and looked back at me. "Fine you can have it!" the girl yelled and walked off.

I finally got to my new home it's the house that is newly build next to a Japanese shrine on the hill. I walk up all the stairs and I saw an old man walking up to me. "Hello my dear welcome to the Higurashi (Sp?) Shrine! Would you like to buy some charms my dear?" the old man questioned, I looked in confusion trying to figure out what he said 'ok, I really need to learn Japanese better' I thought in admitted defeat but I know it so well I'll just have to get use to it.

"_Um, I'm here for the house that is newly build I don't like charms I don't think they are real" _the old man looked at me in confusion 'dam I spoke English I forgot this isn't Australia' I hit myself on the head.

"Hello my name is Cheryl Hunt I live in that house over there it's nice to meet you" I said to the old man and walked up the shrine house and I saw a girl, a woman and the old man coming up to me and they all bowed. "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine it's nice to meet you" they all stood up again and the girl looked at me in the face "Hi my name is Kagome" Kagome said with a smile on her face and she grabbed my hand and walked over to the house I was living in.

"Come on open up your house! I want to see what it looks like inside!" Kagome said in excitement still tugging on my sleeve. I opened the door and walked inside "Wow" we both said at the same time, Kagome rushed ahead to explore the house we both just entered. "Hey! Come up stairs and look at your room! It's awesome!" I walked up stairs to the room she was in and put my stuff on the floor and I just stared at the room. "How come my room has already been decorated?" I questioned Kagome.

I walked over to the bed it had red hexagons with white flowers in the hexagon with a red circle in the flower for the bed sheets the wall colour a pale purple and my desk and drawer had two lines that where red and white for the background. "Well do you like it?" Kagome walked up to me face to face looking me in the eye for an answer. "Yer I like it but… I've seen it somewhere before" I walked over to my bag and pulled out my drawing book and gave it to Kagome. "If you have a look all these characters appeared in my dream and when I woke up I drew them all". I pointed out the one that looked like my room, one that looked evil one that looked like a wolf demon one that looked like a half-breed one that looked like a monk and one that looked like a demon slayer.

Kagome just stared at me and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out but then she finally spoke "These are great pictures h…how did you come up with these peop…characters" Kagome stuttered. I looked at her 'did she just stutter?' I question myself. "you know what, never mind I'll see you tomorrow and make sure you have a bag packed full of things like you would go on a trip but don't bring to much ok?" Kagome opened the door and walked out the room and down the stairs to her house "And make sure you will be there at my house! I'll be waiting!" Kagome waved and ran to her house and I just walked back to the bed and said to myself "Wow. What a day".

**This whole story was 1,144 words and who knows what amount of letters but please R&amp;R it means a lot to me and more review means I'll get back on my feet in no time. Well ja ne! (if you have any questions just ask I'll tell next story and when there is a cliffy I'm not tell cause then it's no cliffy and I will not PM you just for a brief thing of what will happen next. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Hello back again I had school (and it sucks) and I watch a super boring movie BUT on with the story

Review corner:

This is to my first ever reviews (I Love You!)

LADY SILVERFOX: maybe, maybe not you will have to read on

LoveInTheBattleField: I will type up stories/chapters after school but most of them will be posted the next day (I'm not fond of one-shots but there will be only a few one-shots)

_English talking_

Japanese talking

"Talking"

'Thinking'/ 'sound'

Middle of page means place/happening/or whatever

Chapter 2

The interference

Last time:

Kagome just stared at me and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out but then she finally spoke "These are great pictures h…how did you come up with these peop…characters" Kagome stuttered. I looked at her 'did she just stutter?' I question myself. "you know what, never mind I'll see you tomorrow and make sure you have a bag packed full of things like you would go on a trip but don't bring to much ok?" Kagome opened the door and walked out the room and down the stairs to her house "And make sure you will be there at my house! I'll be waiting!" Kagome waved and ran to her house and I just walked back to the bed and said to myself "Wow. What a day".

Now:

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' I woke up to a horrible sound in my ear and feeling warmth on top of me I open my eyes and see Kagome sitting there putting the clock to my ear. "Get up sleepy head! We have to go to school. Then I show you this secret afterwards". I got up out of bed and walked over to my drawer and open the first draw and I see my school clothes, I took them out at showed them to Kagome and gave her a droopy look "did you get these for me?" Kagome nodded and sat there on my bed smiling at me while I wait her to get out of my room. I twitched my eye "will you get out" Kagome nodded and still sat there. I raise my fist at her and kick her ass. I gave her a death look and she ran out the door closing it behind her and I overheard her "Gee, what's with her she was so kind yesterday" Kagome mumbled while walking down the stairs.

I finished getting dressed and walked outside Kagome looked at me top to bottom, I saw her scrunch her fist, close her eyes and turn around. "You…are so… CUTE!" Kagome turned around and jumped at me making me fall to the ground "GAAHHH!" I screamed. I rubbed my head standing up hearing a conversation over by Kagome.  
"Come on guys you need to meet her she's new to the school and I'm not joking this time" Kagome begged, I walked over to the group and heard one girl say "Yer right Kagome you need to stop with-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over to me. Another girl said "so you weren't lying?" I continued walking over to Kagome and some girls. "Ok Kagome what am I missing here?" I question Kagome going back into shy mode. "Awwww!" all the girls screamed and jumped for me but I just move to the side and they all hit the floor face first "I'm sorry are you hurt? But please don't jump at me like that I don't want to hit the floor" I giggled and walked over to the girls. The last girl that finally talked "Hello my name is Eri! I'm so happy to see you!" Eri said shaking my hand. 'Didn't you just agree with us that Kagome made up another friend?" the two girls mumbled. "Well anyway my name is Yuka and this is Ayumi" the both girl wave and Ayumi said hi.

(Can't be bother with school but it has to happen)

School (lunch time)

'Yay I have English this is going to be easy' I grinned. I walked off to the English room for my next period I got to the doorway and walked in and said _"Hello! How are you all today?"_ everyone looked at me a (I got use to everyone) and I just smiled looking of a seat to sit in and I saw one over by Kagome 'maybe I should sit with her up at the back' I thought to myself but instead I get pushed over by a girl "Hey you should ask next time if you are sitting there!" the girl yelled 'how come that voice is so familiar?' I question myself. I look up seeing the girl at the airport._ "HEY YOUR THAT FREAK THAT THINGS SHE'S A BITCH AND CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS" _I yelled in my language so no one knows what I'm saying. I pointed at her still sitting on the floor. _"Hey! I didn't mean that I was trying to get somewhere! I'm sorry ok?" _she apologized and begged then the teacher came in _"that's ok this time but it will not next ok?"_ I said with a smile on my face talking the actual language for japan. _"By the way my name is Sanlee Vom"_ I smiled at her and waving an ok. _"And mine is Cheryl Hunt"_ she gasped then we both realized the teacher walked in try to figure out what we said.

Back at the shrine (DAN NA LA NA DAAAA - batman)

"Wow I aced the English class like a boss!" I sighed in relief stretching my arms opening the door to my new house 'better get packing… for some reason'.

I waked over to my black bag (I'm not racist please don't kill me I couldn't think of a colour good enough for me) and pick it put putting it on my bed 'well I'll need a sleeping bag, some snacks…which I don't have dam I might get hungry but kagome will have some food she'll lend me some, I'll need a toiletries and my phone and headphone I don't want to get bored' I sang in my head thinking of something else but I just don't know but I know something is missing "Ah! That's right I need my drawing book and some pencils and rubbers and sharpener you never know you could lose some'.

(A/N: yes this story is on me if you don't remember)

I walked outside and over to Kagome's house knocking on the door "Over here Cheryl!" Kagome said waving over to the destination. I walked over to Kagome and just stood there "a shrine" I open the door to the shrine "with a well" I stood there like Kagome is playing a prank. "OK I need you to hold these jewel shards" Kagome handed me 2 jewel shards and I walked over to the well "So we jump in here?" I questioned. I nodded and Kagome held onto my hand and we both jumped into the well a purpely pink light surrounded up I felt like I was light as a feather "um… kagome is your hand meant to be slipping?" No answer "Kagome? KAGOME!" I yelled as loud as I could but she still could hear me but "Make sure your hand doesn't let go ok mine ok?" Kagome looked behind "CHERYL WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Kagome yelled.

I appeared in the middle of nowhere just floating then I feel this heavy pressure "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me I'm falling!" Kagome yelled.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFY what will Cheryl (me) do? Who will save her but the main question is that who is right there underneath Cheryl when she is falling R&amp;R to find out! I LOVE YOU ALL! (if you have any questions just ask I'll tell next story and when there is a cliffy I'm not tell cause then it's no cliffy and I will not PM you just for a brief thing of what will happen next).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'm disappointed I checked how many people read this and it was 49…49 PEOPLE "49"!**

**As I was saying… I only have 2 reviews but people have read it please just tell me how you like the story (it would be nice) or if anything needs to change in the other chapters I'll do it (Means editing too!)**

**DISCLAMER: HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK DON'T SEW ME IM ONLY 14 PLEASWE DON'T SEW ME…*ahem* I don't own Inuyasha…*sad face***

Review corner:

-NONE-

_English talking_

Japanese talking

"Talking"

'Thinking'/ 'sound'

Middle of page means place/happening/or whatever

Chapter 3

The interference

Last time:

I walked outside and over to Kagome's house knocking on the door "Over here Cheryl!" Kagome said waving over to the destination. I walked over to Kagome and just stood there "a shrine" I open the door to the shrine "with a well" I stood there like Kagome is playing a prank. "OK I need you to hold these jewel shards" Kagome handed me 2 jewel shards and I walked over to the well "So we jump in here?" I questioned. I nodded and Kagome held onto my hand and we both jumped into the well a purpely pink light surrounded up I felt like I was light as a feather "um… kagome is your hand meant to be slipping?" No answer "Kagome? KAGOME!" I yelled as loud as I could but she still could hear me but "Make sure your hand doesn't let go ok mine ok?" Kagome looked behind "CHERYL WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Kagome yelled.

I appeared in the middle of nowhere just floating then I feel this heavy pressure "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me I'm falling!" Kagome yelled.

Now:

In the blink of an eye, I was falling from the sky. In the blur, it took my breath away. Then I felt a feeling that time stopped it felt like I was being lifted 'wait… am I dead from falling?' I question myself I hear this roar from above my head and I look up and I see a two headed dragon holding onto me by my shirt. Somehow I reach up to my arm and pinch it 'I'm not dreaming' I reach up to my chest "yep heart beating" my hand reaches the other hand and I check for pulse "yep I have a pulse so wait… that's a dragon and I'm alive and not dreaming." The dragon finally hits ground and I see this toad and a demon with white hair and purple and red marks on his face. "OMG AM I GOING CRAZY!" I yell putting my hands on my head and kneel down "AHHHH I'm going be driving insane in a few minutes.

"Rin" a cold voice says that makes a chill go down my spine. "Yes my Lord?" I heard a little girls voice say, I look up and see a child and realize that a child is with a demon 'I thought demons hated human… ok demon here do not get on bad side ok Cheryl?' I thought 'but this is a place I could raise my temper and never get told off… omg this is the best place ever!' then I stop smiling and the cold voice comes back "Shut this wench up" the demon turns around and walks away, the little girl responds to the demon "Ok!" the girl skipped over to me and looked at me in the face and I stood up before she said a word.

"What did you call me?" I raised my voice walking quickly to the white haired demon and a the toad came out of nowhere "How disrespectful of you do you know who this is!" the toad yelled at me, the toad hit me on his head with his staff and I walked over to a bunch of pebbles and I picked up a few and I threw one to the toads head "One, no I do not who this disrespectful person is" I threw another pebble at the toad and I heard a low growl from the demon "Two I don't care where I am as long I don't have to be around him" I threw another pebble at the toad hearing a another growl but a bit louder "Three, my name is Cheryl not wench, woman, ningen or any other word you may call us girls but everyone has a god dam name and mine is Cheryl!" I walked over to the toad at snatched the staff he had and kicked him as hard as I could so he would go over a tree, hearing another growl from the white haired demon I turned around and looked at him with a death stare "Would ya can-it mutt face!" I wiped around and stared at the demon but before I could see him I was thrown to a tree then held up by the neck "Don't do it Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out running over to me. I raised a hand to stop the girl from coming closer to me. Rin started to cry then turned around and she walked over the two-headed demon.

"Wait… did she say Lord Sesshomaru" I open my eyes and looked at the demon face at last and my eyes widened. I managed to wiggle out of the position I was in and ran over to my bag (the bag fell on the ground, well it would seems she's falling and then been caught by a dragon) and opened up the bag and pulled out my drawing book and showed him the picture. "You look exactly like the picture I drew" I yelled pointing my finger at the demon.

(OMFG STUFF IT I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO DO JUST ONE PERSON!)

Sesshomaru pov

"You look exactly like the picture I drew" the woman yelled pointing her finger at me. I walk over to this- so-called-thing called a picture and took it out of her hands. I looked at this thing and looked at it well 'it looks like me…' I throw this thing back to the woman and she picks it off the ground. "Woman…" I speak coldly "mutt-face?" the woman responds with a sharp voice. "Where did you get this thing from?" I turn around and walk over to Rin and I sniff the air 'she's crying'.

**Hey guys back again I had to get a story up cause I know people aren't viewing this story any more or people aren't reviewing so I decided to get it up so I DID IT FUCKING FINALLY. Well it would be nice if you could R&amp;R so please R&amp;R because it will make me put up a story soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok in chapter 3 of The Interference there were 49 viewers. Then today when this LOVELY reviewer sent me a message saying to continue on (It's was so inspiring T^T) and i did seems you are reading this... BUT what i found utterly disappointing was there was 346...346 I EXPECT MORE REVIEWS THAN 8!? THERE WAS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO WANTED TO READ MORE OF MY STORY AND NO ONE ELSE OUT OF THE 346 WHANTED TO EVEN SAY ONE THING!? I AM UTTERLY DISSAPOINTED!?... *ahem***

**To my one and only faithful reviewer:**

_**Mariana Gl**_

**This story goes to you. Your lovely speech got me back on my feet. I shall continue on THE INTERFERANCE!**

_English talking_

Japanese talking

"Talking"

'Thinking'/ 'sound'

Middle of page means place/happening/or whatever

Chapter 4

The interference

Last time:

Sesshomaru pov

"You look exactly like the picture I drew" the woman yelled pointing her finger at me. I walk over to this- so-called-thing called a picture and took it out of her hands. I looked at this thing and looked at it well 'it looks like me…' I throw this thing back to the woman and she picks it off the ground. "Woman…" I speak coldly "mutt-face?" the woman responds with a sharp voice. "Where did you get this thing from?" I turn around and walk over to Rin and I sniff the air 'she's crying'.

Now:

My pov

As mutt-face is looking the other way I bring myself into a ball and i start tearing. I burry my head in my knee's so i hide my face. I hear footstep come near me and i stop crying. "What do you want mutt face?" i say bluntly and i go to look up and i mistake the little girl for mutt face over there as i glare at his direction. "Rin wants to play! Can you play with Rin Please?" Rin begs and i start giggling. "W-what's so funny?" Rin asks and i stand up and i grab Rin's hand and i start walking over to a medow. "Oh, i thought you where mutt-face over there" i say not realising he will kill me later... shit.

"Hey look a flower" Rin points to the flower skips over to the flower with high hopes. I walk over with her and Rin goes to pick the flower but i quickly stop her. "I hope you know flowers are a living thing?" i ask Rin but she just looks at me. "A living thing?" Rin questions and looks at the flower. "How is it a living thing?" Rin continues to question. "Don't be fooled by the woman" i hear mutt-face say and i turn my hear to him and i death glare him. "Oh Mr. Smart Guy here hmmm? So if you think flowers aren't alive then what are they" i say putting my hands on my hips. "A thing that withers away and die's" Mr. Smart Guy says and i was so tempted to hit him on the back of the head with a frying pan... if i had one with me... hehe. "You idiot all flowers die eventually just like every living thing it's what they call LIFE" i say and i sit down and i pull out my drawing book and a pencil and i start to draw someone. "Hey Rin can you sit there very very still for a moment' i say as i start to draw Rin. "Ok" Rin does as i asked and sits down.

"Ok done" i say smiling at the picture. "Can Rin see!" Rin says jumping up from whewre she was sitting and dashes over to my shoulder. "Woah" Rin says and she (somehow) took the book from me and showed it to Mutt-Face. "Look Cheryl even drew Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says putting the picture in his face. "Ok enough admiring for now let's go find an a adventure!" i say taking my book back and putting it away then putting my fist in the air smiling my face off.

**Well... ARE YOU HAPPY NOW (Not yelling at you Mariana)! There you are 671 words. *Heavily breathes from thinking*... I think my brain just died from thinking about what to write in my story... well anyway next story i will have 700+ words (i'm not sure if you dumb people can see that i'm saying that it goes up my Hundreds). **

**R&amp;R please so i can write more and i am gonna take requests for these anime's but just tell me wich one i do next. OK?... **

**The story's i will write:**

**Naruto/Naruto Shipuden (Spelling)**

**Fairy Tail**

**Fruit's Basket**

**Ummmm...**

**...**

**...**

**Thinking...**

**...**

**Kaichowa Maid Sama**

**...**

**DAMIT IT BRAIN THINK!**

**Vampire Knight...**

**And i will have to think of others**

**(you can suggest some just say it... but i will have to think if i have watched it...)**

**OH AND... FUUUU I FORGOT**

**... yer that's it... LOVE YA!**


End file.
